


and have no fear

by driedvoices



Category: DCU
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for Bruce's return. Batman and Batgirl get the formalities out of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and have no fear

The cave is a few degrees warmer than he remembers it. But then. He has been gone so very long. The sound of his muffled steps is almost foreign to his ears.

Steph loves the feel of the car under her hands—not _a_ car, _the_ car—even under the gauntlets, it's all cool and smooth and it's _power_ ; one of the damn headlights could make half of Arkham shudder. She can tell he's there even when he's lurking and being all _Bat_ , and she kind of loves that, too. She's learned a little bit, while he's been—away. 

"Yo," she calls, and the echo comes back to her, steady and strong. "Heard you weren't dead."

And there he is, not so much stepping as sliding, the embodiment of a shadow. Steph—she's become unaccustomed to it enough to still be surprised. She really shouldn't be, though. He is the night. Or something like that. 

"You're leaning on my car," he says flatly, and Steph looks down to where her hip is situated against the door, as though there's something incriminating in the curve of her thigh. 

When she looks up, she's grinning. "So I am." He doesn't ask her to move. 

"New costume?"

Steph doesn't know whether it's a question or a statement (or if it would change her answer, either way). "You really are a detective. You like?"

There's the slightest twitch at the corner of his mouth. "I don't know. The eggplant—was growing on me." She throws her head back and cackles, uninhibited. She is Batgirl and Spoiler and Robin, even without the mask. It's enough to make him hopeful. 

"Ready to go?" he asks, opening the car door and sliding inside. He's not going to lie, he missed this.

"Born that way, B," she says, and pulls the cowl down.


End file.
